You're A Woman Now
by kangelf
Summary: Uhh, pointless smutty drabble for Kristelsa. LEMON obviously. I haven't written smut in like a year, don't judge me!


"Duck your head, I don't wanna hurt you!"

Light hearted laughter erupts from both of them, the snow queen's arms wrapped firmly around the blonde brute's neck as her cradled her in his arms. Finally - it was truly, finally here.

Kristoff stepped through the threshold, a smug grin upon his lips. He didn't expect for this to happen so quickly - he wasn't one to get close to people he'd barely just met. But it was so different with this girl - this _woman_. Maybe it was the fact that she was an Ice Queen after all, but he was so drawn to her since he'd first seen her with Anna. Right here where they were standing now.

"I remember when I first saw you.." he whispered gently, nudging at her pale cheek with his nose. "Beautiful. So beautiful…" lips trail across her jaw, down her neck, as he continues speaking. "Never would've thought you were related to Anna at first. Her so wild and open-" he pauses to press a tender kiss to the skin at the base of her neck. "- you, poised and elegant as ever.." his voice has taken on a husky tone as he kisses across to her collarbone.

Elsa was barely paying attention to his words, her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side to expose more of her neck to him. Of course, she had never had physical contact like this before. Never. She knew fully well what was about to happen, and every single nerve in her body was electrified with anticipation.

All the previous night, she had spent bathing and making herself clean, tidy, presentable for Kristoff. Elsa knew the basics, of course she did, but she was still scared that she would get something wrong.

Her thoughts slowed as she felt them moving once again, glancing over towards the ice staircase. Upstairs. Bedroom. Right. Purely for this reason, Kristoff had spent weeks before preparing for this. Ice was his life, so of course he found a way to bring all of their necessities to the Ice Castle.

A soft sigh released from Elsa's lips as she tried to calm herself down.

Before she knew it, Kristoff had laid her gently back on the bed, his body kneeling over her hips. "Are you sure you want this now?" he asked softly, a reassuring smile upon his lips.

So many times they had spoken about what would happen on this night, and still he was worried that she wouldn't be ready. That she wouldn't be able to control herself.. Doubts evaporated as she shook her head. She was so close to it now, she can't turn back.

"Kiss me." she whispers, her soft voice shaking. Kristoff can't help but oblige, leaning forward and cupping her cheek with one hand, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss began tender, soft, loving, gentle.. but the longer this went on, the more anxious the queen got. Her lips became firmer against his, her hands pressed on either side of his neck.

A grunt as he runs one hand down her slender frame, pulling up the skirt of her dress so that his calloused fingers could slide up her soft thigh. A queen, he managed to bag himself a queen.

Elsa's hands went to his waist, only to rise again - pulling his tunic and undershirt up with them. Their lips broke apart for a mere second so that she could pull the clothing off, tossing it to the side, and they were connected once again.

Kristoff's fingers toyed with the fringes of her underwear. The realisation of what they were about to do made a warm shiver run through his spine, his length hardening within its confines. Eyes open briefly to take in her expression as he slips one finger beneath the flimsy fabric, into her dripping heat. It didn't change, until he curled it upwards gently. He could feel her delighted spasm around his finger, saw her eyes flutter momentarily, and he added another.

With his fingers curled inside her, he began to drag them back and forth - slowly at first. His eyes were completely fixated on her as she lay back against the pillows, her own eyes closed, her lips constantly changing between being slightly parted - or biting down on her lower.

The sight was completely mesmerizing, never had he seen his queen so vulnerable. Suddenly, a thought flickers across his mind and he removes his fingers - much to the displeasure of Elsa - and tugs at either side of her underwear. Once they were at her ankles, she kicked them off herself, reaching forward to grab Kristoff by the ear and pull him back.

"Don't stop until I tell you to." she hisses, her voice low and dangerous. This nearly makes Kristoff smirk - but he daren't. It also makes his trousers much tighter. Maybe a dominant Elsa was something he would see more often after this…

He forces himself to stop thinking, and pulls her dress up around her waist - out of his way. She raises an eyebrow at him, and he flashes her a devious grin.

If she liked the fingers, this would be something completely different.

Kristoff lays himself between her legs, glancing up at her first. While his eyes were on hers - he ran his tongue firmly up her slit. This earned him a low groan from the queen. Perfect.

He used one hand to keep her lips spread as his tongue repeatedly flicked over her clit, sometimes light.. sometimes firm. The light flicks made her hips squirm beneath him, he nearly had to hold her down. Finally, when the initial pleasure began to wear off, he brought his other hand up and slipped two fingers inside her - resuming the curling motions from before.

Elsa was in pure heaven, her back was arching, moans constantly being torn from her lips and her hands sliding up and down her body - sometimes reaching to grasp at the hair of the head between her legs. Never had she felt pleasure such as this! Her head was swimming, her cunt was clenching spasmodically around the blonde's fingers and she could feel herself getting closer and closer to the boiling point.

But.. she didn't want to yet.

Again, she pulled him up. This time by the shoulders. Kristoff swiped the back of his hand across his lips and flashed her that same devious grin from before. "Had enough already?" he teased, his voice a low purr, his brow lowering seductively.

Elsa growled. Again. "Kristoff.." she purred back, her voice sultry and smooth as silk, her lips mere millimeters away from his. He was captivated immediately. "Make love to me.." she whispered, pressing a tender kiss to his lips before releasing him.

That was all it took - Kristoff was beyond horny now. He got up on his knees, finally ridding himself of his trousers which had very quickly become almost painful. He was too impatient to remove her dress completely, but he was sure she wouldn't mind. He placed his hands on her knees, spreading her legs further apart so that he could place himself between them.

The tip of his member was pressed against her, and he glanced at her face once again. Nervous, she was nervous. "Are you sure?" he asks again, this time his tone was sincere.

Elsa bites her lip slightly. Yes, she was sure. She was just scared it was going to hurt her… "Do it." she whispers, smiling gently towards him.

Without wasting another moment, Kristoff slowly began to push into her - a groan rumbling from his chest at the feeling of soft, warm, wet heat surrounding his entire cock. Such a sensation he would never be able to top. Finally, he was fully engulfed inside of her, and before he could get carried away he checked that she was alright. Her eyes were closed, her brow furrowed… oh no.

"Elsa?" he whispers softly, leaning forward to press a hand to her cheek.

At his movement, her eyes flashed open, and a soft whimper escapes her lips.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Kristoff apologises, immediately beginning to pull out of her, not wanting to hurt her. Her legs almost immediately wrapped around his waist to pull him back - a moan escaping her lips at the ministrations.

That moan made his cock pulse within her.

"Fuck. Me. Kristoff." she growled. How could such an animalistic sound from such a pure, delicate beauty be so fucking hot?

Nothing was holding him back now. His hips pulled back and forth, thrusting deep inside of her and relishing the feeling. His eyes fell to a close and moans were being torn from his lips, left right and centre! It took all of his strength to hold back from his orgasm, he was so close already. He'd barely started and he was sure he was going to burst.

Elsa on the other hand was completely the opposite. Not completely, the feeling was absolute heaven. Her eyes were closed tight, and his cock was hitting that sweet spot inside of her that was slowly building up the pleasure - the pressure - within her. Her lips were parted constantly, taking in short breaths, moans and grunts leaving her lips continuously. He filled her completely.

"Fuck, you feel so good- I can't.. ah.." Kristoff whined, like a petty child, he was going to burst if he tried to keep it in any longer. His thrusting sped up, his cock ramming into her harder with each motion and her moans turned to screams of his name.

"KRIS-OH!" Pause for moans. "-TOFF!" more moans.

With the sound of his name leaving her lips, he couldn't help it. "I'm g-gonna.. ah.. Elsa!" with a replying moan of her name, he allowed himself release. His thrusting slowed, very gently pumping his hips to ride out his orgasm, his entire body trembling.

Elsa was.. disappointed, to say the least.

He lay himself on top of her, the pair of them panting and sweating. Elsa's hand came to toy with his hair, though her expression had dropped. "I love you.." he whispers, nuzzling her breast.

No reply.

He looks up, and frowns. "What? Are you hurt? What did I do?"

She mumbles something unintelligible, and Kristoff rolls his eyes. "Elsa, speak clearly. What did I do?" this time he speaks slowly, making each word clear.

"I. didn't. finish." she huffs, looking away.

This only makes Kristoff laugh, press a tender kiss to her lips, and crawl back down her body to place his head between her legs again.


End file.
